


We Met at the Seashore

by inertCreator



Series: Great Things Come from the Sea [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humanstuck, Kiddiestuck, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inertCreator/pseuds/inertCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is ten years old and has spent his whole life at a boring old port town. But what he doesn't know is that great things come from the sea! Or... maybe not so great. How will he help an injured merman blend in to society and how will he handle all of the bs that this merman dishes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met at the Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing it guys I'm making it happen. Spoiler alert: Cronus and Karkat are listed together but it's friendship, no there will not be any mature scenes in this the kid is 10 for crying out loud and I promise not to kill anyone off for once (I said that when I first published this. I might change this. I just might.). Credit for the idea and inspiration goes to the lovely q-dormir (http://q-dormir.tumblr.com/) , she has wonderful pictures and comics for it btw you should check them out. Chapters will get longer as I go on. Wish me luck.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are ten years old. You think that is a very big number and you might as well be an adult but other people don’t seem to think so. Especially your idiot of an older brother Kankri.  
You’re seated in your living room, on a couch filled with musty stuffing and “seventeen years of memories” as your dad likes to say, listening to Kankri ramble about responsibilities and respect and blah-blah-blah. Personally you think that his fat head has it’s own gravitational pull and that’s what he needs to be responsible about. You let him know.  
“Karkat Vantas, that was rude and I am offended. You really ought to mind your manners, I am your elder and as such deserve at least some respect. Now, as I was saying, you’re growing to be a young man and therefore need to stop acting so childish in regards to your cleaning habits. Now, I don’t mean to say that you are a baby in any way because I know how that irritates you and believe you me that is not my intention at all however...”  
You let him finish, you know that there’s no point in interrupting him. The only person who does that is your cousin, Porrim, and that’s because she’s older and probably stronger than him. Finally Kankri ends his lecture and looks at you pointedly. He frowns at your expression, you weren’t paying attention at all and boy does he know it, and sighs.  
“Kankri?” You look up at him expectantly. He sighs again, you suppose he would have to get back the air he wasted earlier, and nods, “Yes, we can go to the beach now.”  
You give a little whoop and regret it. Only kids do that and you’re not a kid! Still, you jump from your seat and run through your house ignoring your brother’s chides and gathering your beach-going gear. You take inventory, it’s too cold yet to swim so you’re just observing today and all you need really are your binoculars and extra socks. You peek into your father’s room and give him a quick nod when he asks if you’re leaving. “Be careful, don’t talk to strangers and mind your brother!”  
Yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter is short please bear with me.


End file.
